Static
Static is the main hero and protagonist in Static Shock. Virgil Hawkins lives with his widowed father, Robert and his older sister, Sharon. One night, Vergil was caught in a Big Bang which gave him electrokinetic powers. History Virgil Hawkins is an African-American high school student in the city of Dakota who lives with his widowed father and one sister, Sharon. One night, while meeting his friend Wade down by the docks, and was invited to join his gang, a rival gang showed up and a gang war ensued. The police soon arrived, and while launching a tear gas canister to break up the fight, the canister struck a platform containing barrels of an experimental mutagen, causing the barrels to ignite and explode, the entire dock area and its occupants were exposed to a strange purple gas which leaked from the barrels. As a result of this accidental exposure to this mutagen in an event later to become known as the Big Bang, Virgil gained the ability to control and manipulate electromagnetism, and uses these powers to become a superhero named "Static". Countless others who were also exposed gained a wide variety of mutations and abilities, and Static spends much of his time dealing with these "Bang Babies", many of whom use their abilities in selfish, harmful, and even criminal ways. Virgil's best friend, Richie an inventor and science whiz, is aware of Virgil's dual identity and often assists him by making excuses for him when he has to change into his 'Static' identity and by inventing crime-fighting gadgets for him. Appearance Virgil is an African-American teenager with short spike black hair and black eyes. During the first and second season, he wears an orange and yellow short sleeve baseball shirt with a sleeveless white shirt underneath, red pants and white sneakers. In the pilot episode, he wears this outfit but wearing a leather brown jacket and an orange cap as an addition. In the third season, he now wears a orange long sleeve shirt with a number "5" in each side of his upper sleeves with a black collar, blue jeans and leather shoes. In the fourth season he maintains this outfit as the color of his shirt change to light yellow, his pants became white and his shoes changed to gray. As Static, he wears a long blue and yellow hoodie jacket with a short sleeve white undershirt with a black static design, black pants and boots. He also wears a white mask and a yellow goggles in his forehead. The interior of his jacket is yellow. In both third and fourth season his hoodie jacket becomes black and indigo blue and the static design becomes yellow and his pants is now have an indigo design in each side of his hip and his boots is now indigo blue and yellow. In two episodes he was seen without his jacket. Powers & Abilities Bang Baby: Static's physiology was altered by a mutant-genetic explosion which caused him to adapt unusual powers. Static's body itself can generate raw electromagnetic energy, which he has learned to manipulate, control, and enhance. *'Super-Conductive Electromagnetism': Static can sense sources of electromagnetic energy or objects that can be affected by it such as underground water pipes. He can magnetize and demagnetize metals. **'Electromagnetic Fields': Static generates an electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. Static can also create barriers and shields that he can use to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. **'Electromagnetic Levitation': Static can cause objects to fly (metal is the easiest material to manipulate and wood is the most difficult). **'Wavelength Tuning': Static can hear radio waves meaning he can listen in on the police broadband and music stations, as well as tapping into the phone lines so he can make calls. *'Electrokinesis': Static can generate electricity from his body and administer it in a range of different attacks and uses. He can charge devices, drain devices and project his electricity in a variety of controlled ways. **'Electrical Displays': Electromagnetic Light Displays that Static can shoot into the sky in the forms of pictures and words. With more power behind it, Static can make these into Electromagnetic Nets and/or Cage. **'Electromagnetic Force Bolts': Static can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from his hands for uses like electrifying objects, administering large scale "Static Clings", generating shields and barriers. **'Ball Lightning': Named after Ball Lightning, the weather phenomenon. Electromagnetic Energy compressed into a large ball and thrown at targets; an offensive maneuver in a combat situation. **'Static Cling': Static can adhere most objects or people to surfaces and other objects, plus Static can magnetize surfaces. Science Intuition: Static is a highly gifted student with a particular interest in the maths and sciences. Static also possesses an almost fanboyish knowledge of comic books, role playing games, and science fiction. Tactical Analysis: Static is able to apply his scientific knowledge in combat and real life situations and does so almost intuitively. This allows him a certain advantage over less clever opponents. Multilingualism: Virgil has learned to speak German for unknown reasons and is fluent enough to carry on a simple conversation in the language. Weakness Water: Static's powers could be "shorted out" when exposed to water. Category:DC Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroes who can fly Category:In love heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Localized Protection Category:Justice League Members Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Batman Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Important Category:Genius Category:Force-Field Users Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Detectives Category:Successful Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:The Hero Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Serious Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Book Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:One-Man Army Category:Partners in Training Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Nurturer